


you

by vectacular



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: Yusaku speaks, and Takeru doesn't know how to deal.





	you

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing in Takeru's pov because I relate to Yusaku more, and in a different way. So Takeru's pov is putting me out of my comfort zone, but I'm getting used to it. 
> 
> Also, my brain with established pairings is still not really a thing. But I got this from.... somewhere. So. 
> 
> Me: Established ideas?  
> Brain: NO ESTABLISHED! Only pining.

It was a _beautiful_ day. No school, no urgent calls from Kusanagi, and he’s with his lovely boyfriend, Yusaku. Takeru smiled, their hands swaying as they walked along the dock. He hums, staring at his boyfriend’s face, equally as beautiful as the day. “What’re you smiling about?” It was small, but it was there.

Yusaku swung their arms, squeezing their interlocked hands, “you.”

Takeru stopped, mouth hanging open. “Oh,” he could feel his face burn up, caught off-guard by the admission.

His boyfriend’s smile widened the tiniest bit as he took Takeru’s free hand in his. “I like spending time with you like this. Just… existing together,” Takeru could feel all the blood rush to his head, and he stares at the ground, embarrassed.

“That’s. Good,” he chokes out, not used to Yusaku being openly affectionate like this. Yusaku’s ways of affection meant more tiny things: not minding being called every pet name under the sun by him, giving him a little peck on the cheek when they meet up. But it also meant things like: Yusaku showing his vulnerability and bad days, the deep trust Yusaku has in him whether it’s dueling or something else.

Yusaku joins in on the blushing, face going a cute red, “I just wanted you to know,” he whispers.

“I _do_ know! I mean, you’re my boyfriend, so that means you like spending time with me?” He flounders, “It’s not like I’ve ever doubted it.”

Yusaku pulls him in for a chaste kiss, “I don’t know, I just felt like saying it. I can’t tell my boyfriend how much he means to me?” He asks dryly.

“You can!” Takeru squeaks, “absolutely! I’m just not used to it. You’re usually more… understated.”

His boyfriend’s nose scrunches adorably, “Maybe I should try saying more things like this. You haven’t spoken in your normal voice ever since I said it,” he points out.

Takeru coughs, trying to get his voice less high, “or you could not,” still a _bit_ high, but better than before.

Yusaku lets go of one of his hands to put it on his chin, thinking. “I don’t think I’ve told you this: after we first met in Link Vrains, I spent so long thinking about you that Ai had to _scream_ at me to log out before we got caught in that restricted zone.”

Takeru laughs, then stops as Yusaku’s expression doesn’t change, “what?”

“I already told you, Takeru,” Yusaku’s eyebrow rose.

“Please tell me you’re kidding,” he says weakly, unsure how to process Yusaku almost getting caught in the restricted area due to thinking about _him_.

“Ai told me, and I quote, _stop being gay about the new guy and log out already!_ ” He even adds in air quotes with his free hand.

“Oh my god,” Takeru rests his head on Yusaku’s shoulder, “please stop. You’re killing your boyfriend,” he shakes his head.

Yusaku huffs, “fine. I’ll stop _for now_. But only one condition,” he says with the utmost seriousness, making Takeru lift his head at the tone. “A kiss.”

Takeru sighs, moving to cup his boyfriend’s face, bringing him in for a deep kiss that makes his whole body tingle. “Thank you,” he says breathlessly against the other’s mouth.

Yusaku whimpers, grabbing onto his shirt, “you should kiss me again.”

He smiles, throwing his arms around Yusaku’s shoulders, “didn’t have to tell me that twice.”

**_[Fin]_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yusaku's "Soulburner..." after they met once Takeru won. I spoke about Yusaku staying there thinking about Soulburner in gifset tags I've done, so the validation I feel for it to be in a fic! 
> 
> My class starts again this week (29/4), so I wanted to get something out in writing. Two days of 6 hour practicals, then 2 hour theory! Very tiring. 
> 
> I have other takeyuu ideas but they're.... longer. And nowhere near done, so.
> 
> Comments and kudos are extremely appreciated~ :D 
> 
> [Takeru/Yusaku discord](https://discord.gg/dhpZN8N) | [Tumblr](https://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/184484312050/i-bring-more-takeruyusaku-500-words-also-gonna)


End file.
